


All's Fair in Love and War

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 詹姆睁开眼的时候看到了天使。
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter
Kudos: 11





	All's Fair in Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：詹莉短摸鱼，就那个男子麻醉药未醒向妻子求婚的梗，不过我不知道麻醉了的人能不能说这么多话2333  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

詹姆睁开眼睛。

一阵模糊悦耳的动静传来，反应过来这是一个姑娘在说话，他便迫切地想见到她。

下一刻他得偿所愿，红头发绿眼睛的佳人现身，将天降的甘霖喂进他口中。他贪婪地吞咽，直到把喉咙里的棉花都咽下去。

“你是天使吗？”

她笑起来的时候詹姆只觉一阵天旋地转，天哪，她一定是天使。

“我来这儿陪我未婚夫。”她说，詹姆如遭雷击，“他受伤了，你不知道吗？”

这是人间，她是实实在在的人，但已经有未婚夫了！未婚夫，未婚……

“你们还没结婚。”他嘟嘟囔囔地说。

又是一阵笑声，哦，詹姆可以听一辈子，永远听下去。

“很快就会了。”她却收住笑，又给他泼了盆冷水，“你想来我的婚礼吗？”

“除非我是新郎。”

“哦，可怜的孩子。”她把詹姆的手贴在面颊上，神呐。

“他……他很好吗？”他问，因为如果她不幸遇到一个配不上她，老天，没准还威逼了她的男人，他詹姆·波特绝对要——

她从他的视线里撤走，詹姆哀号了一声，幸而她抓住他的手还没松开。詹姆赶紧握得更紧。

“看见旁边那位帅哥了吗？”

詹姆想转头，顿时感觉脑子像被丢进了抽水马桶，他的脖子似乎根本不是自己的脖子，而是有人用下水管道接了一段。费了半天劲，他也只看见一团飘忽不定的黑头发，嘿，黑头发有什么了不起的，他也是黑头发。

“好啦，别动。”姑娘温柔地说，按住他的胸口，詹姆立刻不动了，“也没什么好看的。”

当然，当然，那个野男人有什么好看的，肯定是个擅长花言巧语的小白脸。这个天使般好心的姑娘可别给骗了。

“他可不是小白脸。”姑娘回到他视线里，詹姆意识到自己说出来了，“他不但有张帅脸蛋儿，还很会打魁地奇呢。”

“我也会。”詹姆不忿道，“而且我也很帅。”

“你觉得自己比得上他吗？”

“走……走着瞧。”

好大的噪音……是人笑得像狗叫，还是狗在叫？真是太扰人了，等他能找到自己的四肢，他一定要打跑那只狗，不让它扰了她的清净。

“等你起来再说吧。”姑娘耳语。

“希望你的未婚夫平安无事。”詹姆勉强道，毕竟他不想她伤心，而且和死人竞争没意思。

“你心眼可真好。”她微笑着说，詹姆立刻飘飘然了。

“不过如果他有什么不测，”他继续道，“你知道你不是非他不可。如果你同意，我很高兴当个替补，让你的婚礼不缺少新郎。”

那只狗一直没走，叫个不停，真是讨厌。

但此刻的重点是，她的手在发抖，噢不，他令她伤心了吗？

“他一定会平安无事的。”这句话简直在撕碎他的心。

“我知道会的。”姑娘的手放在詹姆的额头上，他可以为这个当场死掉。

“你可不能死。”看来詹姆又说出来了，“否则，谁来为我决斗呢？”

“我可以为赢得你的心做任何事。”詹姆郑重起誓。

“那么，睡吧。”

于是他睡了。

几十个小时后，詹姆改主意了，他要干掉那只狗，把狗皮筒子挂在自己家门口随风飘荡。

“你居然咒我死！”西里斯捂着刚接好的肋骨，一边用被单擦眼泪，“我特么出于伟大的友谊跟你一块扛了倒塌的天花板，你居然为了一个刚见面的女人咒我死！你个老色鬼！”

“严格来说，我咒的是我自己。”詹姆咬着牙道，“因为我他妈被止痛药嗨得忘了自己老婆是谁。”

“其实我觉得还挺浪漫的。”正往詹姆身下加枕头的莉莉说，她未婚夫回以一个让所有其他人酸倒牙的笑，然后继续开足火里猛瞪西里斯。

“在场人可都听到了，你咒的是‘旁边那位帅哥’。”西里斯毫无压力，越过哥们对莉莉点头致意，“谢谢夸奖，美人儿。”

“应该的。”莉莉微笑，“虽然我找老公的品味不太好，但我又没瞎。”

“莉莉！”詹姆悲惨地叫道，“我不是你的最爱了吗？”

“是我的美貌让她的头脑变清醒了。”西里斯笑嘻嘻地说。

“我真特么后悔认识你。”

詹姆从床头果篮揪起一粒葡萄照着他脸砸过去，西里斯敏捷地用嘴接了，故意嚼得吧唧吧唧响。

“你才不呢，叉子。”

（全文完）


End file.
